


Hentai Shit

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Body Horror, Bottom Taako, Breeding, Established Relationship, Feminization, Handcuffs, Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, top kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 7. Rimming | Breeding | TentaclesIt’s only natural that once the dust settles, Taako eventually gets bored of all that branding and teaching stuff one day, and so he looks to his impressive magic for something to entertain himself.And handcuffs. And a blindfold. And his literal fucking Grim Reaper of a fiancé.You know, typical Sunday evening, whatever.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hentai Shit

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning -
> 
>  **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Wheww, I hope this isn’t too much to pack into one fic! The prompt of tentacles was just too good to pass up another year in a row, hehe. 
> 
> Also decided to upgrade them to being engaged here cause I feel like eventually that should happen. And then one day marriage, of course! ^^ Oh, what I wouldn’t have done for some reference to Kravitz and Taako wanting to get married during Carey and Killian’s… oh well! 
> 
> Anyway, ‘nough rambling, here’s smut :D

The sound was unmistakable: a loud tearing of space and time, matter being split into nothing and then pieced back together with the Weave, like nothing had ever happened to it in the first place.

But something certainly had. And if the rip of a portal weren’t enough to alert Taako to the presence of someone entering his more-than-humble abode, it would be the slamming of doors, pounding of metal-lined boots on buffered floorboards.

“Taako?” a voice calls out in the distance, more stomping growing quieter as he heads in the wrong direction. Taako rolls his eyes. “Taako? Where are you? Oh, right-”

“Taako?” Kravitz’ momentarily British voice continues, this time properly over the stones of far-speech, as logic would predict. “Are you okay? You were the one who asked for me to come to the house as soon as possible, right? Not a changeling or something like that?”

Taako remains quiet, although not entirely by choice. For even if he could speak, his own stone remains on the desk, before he’d gotten himself in his own self-made predicament. It was nice to be the cause of one’s own danger, for once.

“Oh come on, love. I was in the middle of hunting down a lost soul with your sister and her husband, the least you could do is tell me where you are, or what happened, or if you were okay or if this is just a-”

“False... alarm...” Kravitz trails off as he opens the bedroom door. Which, really, should have been the first room he checked other than the kitchen, in Taako’s opinion.

Because, oh, it might not be what he expected. But not in a million years could he probably ever have expected something like this from a simple distress call.

Before him is his lovely, world-famous, acclaimed chef of an elfling fiancé, for sure.

But it’s everything else that is incredibly, amazingly, weird.

Not just the part where he’s entirely naked on their king-sized bed piled high with pillows a mile-high. Actually, that’s the least weird part. The presenting position he’s in is a sight to behold, on his knees and chest-down, ass high in the air.

Nor is the strangest thing the fact that he’s apparently blind-folded, a simple blue sash tied around his face as he presses his head into the mattress, head turned back but blind anyways. His hands are also behind his back, pressed together seemingly tight as possible, an odd metal contraption that he recalls seeing magic-less guards use to apprehend criminals. Handcuffs.

The weirdest part, though, are tentacles.

Without a doubt.

Ooey, gooey black, dripping with magical tar that instantly vanishes into the abyss, the long, thick, semi-solid things are surrounding the bed, curling through the air, most idling by while one is already touching his precious Taako, going so far as to be swirling its tip in his mouth, rendering him unable to speak or make much noise other than a muffled choke.

Of course, Taako is the source wielder of this magic, the creator of this transmutation spell. So he’s the one in control, the smallest ounce of focus all it takes to allow him to move the tentacle wordlessly, handlessly, out of his mouth, so he can sputter a breath and smile breathlessly back at his knight in a grim reaper outfit.

“Hi, honey!” Taako pants, apparently having been holding his breath on that... tentacle, for quite a while. “Good to see you!”

Kravitz sighs, already bringing his scythe up to create the portal back-

“Wait!”

Kravitz sighs again, but puts down his weapon.

“I’ll be honest, Kravvy, I kinda expected that you wouldn’t be able to resist... all this,” he giggles, “but, uh, lemme just tell ya, I think my sister and Barry could use as much alone time as we could, to be honest!”

“... Do you? Because ti seemed to me they were really struggling to chase down our escaped prisoner, when suddenly I get a desperate call from the one I care for most.”

Taako laughs. “Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine! Come on, Krav, they’re lichs, both of them! What could possibly happen?” Kravitz starts to answer, but Taako cuts him off with a shush, “Alright, I get it! Yeah, sure, they could lose their minds or whatever, but they have love, they have each other! And I’;l be real with you, Kravvy, I’ve been... lonely. Lonely and bored the last few weeks.”

“I can see that.”

“Exactly! You see what happens when you leave me alone for so long? I do something like summon Evard’s black tentacles on myself so I can hopefully have some really wonderful, kinky sex with my fiancé! Isn’t that just awful?”

“It hasn’t been that long. I saw you this morning.”

“Oh my Gods, but don’t you know how boring it’s been since then?!” Taako huffs. “I could just barely get away from all my magic classes and Angus constantly berating me with questions about multi-dimensional travel to finally get some alone time! And I figured, hey, why not see if my wonderful, smart, amazing, talented lover wants a slice, you know what I mean?”

Kravitz shakes his head. Of course, Taako can’t see it.

Nor can he see as Kravitz puts his scythe down, silently undressing himself.

“Uhh, so is that a yes or a no? Because, you know, I was really hoping and planning on you saying yes, but if you really are that busy, I can just do it myself obviously-”

“Oh, fuck!” Taako gasps, more than glad to be interrupted by something wet and wanting against his hole already.

“You’re already prepped,” Kravitz comments, and then goes back to using his tongue in another way.

“Oh-oh, yes,” Taako stutters, but it’s unsure to either of them if he’s answering and/or just saying it, because, you know, getting your ass eaten out always feels good.

Kravitz already has his mind made up—he’ll just say that Taako needed him to sign some paperwork or do some PR or whatever—and now the only thing on his mind is revenge.

Of course, revenge in a playful way. It wasn’t often Taako asked him to do something—he was always more of a do-it-himself kind of guy, and if he couldn’t do it himself, magic usually could—so Kravitz is quite willing to help him out here, even in this more than unconventional manner.

No, he wants revenge, the kind that will make Taako wish that he hadn’t brought him away from his work after all.

The kind that will have him shaking and moaning on the bed, body convulsing with orgasms until he has nothing more to give, and then he’ll make him anyway.

So, as he keeps working his large tongue familiar with this kind of activity, listening to Taako’s whimpers become loud moans, quieted only when he urges that tentacle back inside his own mouth, it’s no surprise when he brings the elf to orgasm in a matter of minutes.

But he doesn’t stop there. Oh no. He keeps going, thrusting his tongue in deeper, curling it down against the place that makes Taako buck his hips in over-stimulation as he’s just cum for the first time but a second ago, bringing his tongue out to run across smooth, pink skin only to dip in once more.

It is rather impressive, that he can climax so easily only from a bit of rimming, his dangling cock not so much as glanced at. Or terribly shameful. One of those.

Kravitz definitely could keep going at this for hours, just licking his poor fiancé until he passes from the exhaustion that an undead being doesn’t have to deal with, but he relents.

Besides, he has his own needs. And his hard, throbbing cock certainly would like its own relief sooner rather than later.

First, though, he needs to prepare his cock. Even if Taako is already more than stretched and dripping in spit and lubricant both, it’s better safe than sorry.

So, he presses a couple of large fingers idly into his face-down lover, ignoring his cry. “Do you have any lubricant?”

Taako whines around the tentacle, but rather than answering him verbally, he simply seems to show him.

“Oh,” Kravitz breathes, as one of those large, black tentacles draws near his cock. Well, it will probably do, anyway.

He takes it in his hand, wondering how Taako might control it without sight, and guesses he must have some sort of ability to know the location of the tentacles and their surroundings or something, because it immediately wraps around his cock, stroking up and down his length.

It’s his turn to groan slightly in pleasure, tipping his head back. It wasn’t often that he partook in extra-curricular activities, let alone something as mortal and flippant as sex, so only when Taako practically begged for it did Kravitz usually relent. But he had to admit, times like this, it reminded him why he was glad he could feel human emotions and concepts in the first place. Almost made the unbearable pain of constantly observing others’ deaths worth it. Eh, maybe it did. Whatever, depends on the day.

Back to the present, the tentacle slicks his cock up nice and thoroughly in its odd, extra-dimensional black goo. It might not be the usual oil he’s used to, but as the thing continues pumping him and becoming slicker with every pass, he figures it will probably work.

With one brush against the tentacle, it flies away, back to curling in the air with all the others.

That makes him think...

“Hm, Taako?”

A muffled whimper.

He lines himself up with Taako’s ass, letting him feel the head of his cock, but merely teasing for the time being. “What are you going to do with the rest of... these?” he motions, figuring Taako can guess what he means even in the dark. “I mean, you conjured all them for a reason, right?”

Taako giggles a little on the tentacle in his mouth, and then cuts himself off as he shoves it in deeper.

In fact, the rest of the tentacles come closer, all beginning to whip and spiral in the air as they search for their target.

Two go around Taako’s long legs, snaking around until they reach the ankle and locking him in place, pressing down against the covers so he can’t move a bit.

Another takes him by the handcuffs and presses upward, going until he emits a squeak of pain as it brings his flexible joints to their limits against his back. Now the handcuffs aren’t just a small, confining discomfort, but a real, tight presence on both wrists, forcing his arms into a contorted, strange position.

The rest of the tentacles come some place down on his body, pulling through his long, blonde hair, pushing down on his shoulders, snaking around his groin and pushing him up even further. Altogether, they make for the most extreme, uncomfortable position possible. Just the way he likes, apparently.

The last two of the mass of tentacles now covering his body in inky blackness come around to his ass, going on either side to spread his hole open for Kravitz.

One of the tentacles tries coyly to brush against his cock, but Kravitz lightly slaps it away. No tentacles for him, thanks.

Instead, he finally begins to thrust into the tight, warm, wet hole before him. And it feels as it always does, like a small slice of heaven in this tiny particle of dust in the vastness of the universe, a reminder of why exactly living beings enjoyed living at all.

Kravitz might not exactly qualify as living, but this was as close as he comes to it. Experiencing lust and love in this mischievous elf who probably got off on playing with death, and, of course, feeling real pleasure as he begins to fuck in and out of him with fervour, grabbing hold of his round, pale ass next to all the tentacles spiralling around his blushing skin.

It might just be a sight to behold to Kravitz, but to Taako, all of this was... a lot.

Maybe more than he should’ve done, to be honest.

Like, maybe he should’ve saved the sensory deprivation things for another time, and done just the tentacles, or the other way around, but it was far too late for that, he guesses.

And maybe it’s not that bad, after all. Even as his arms are already aching not even a minute into getting his ass fucked by a gigantic, amazing cock; his lack of sight leaving him feeling oddly distant from the world despite the tentacles which he controls, allowing him to almost “touch” his own body in a way that feels very weird to comprehend.

If anything, he pushes it further: the tentacles around him pushing and pulling just the slightest more as Kravitz fills him better than anything ever could, the warmth of his human form pressing against his back contrasting with the cool of the tentacles.

He makes the tentacles constrict around his body, encircling his chest and restricting his lungs which already struggle with the tentacle shoved down his throat, forcing him to breathe through his nose. But with how hard Kravitz thrusts, even that is hard. Still, he just finds he wants more, more, more, and gets it by manoeuvring some of those tentacles to slither down his shoulders and around his tits, squeezing his perky breasts and pinching his hard nipples as best as tentacle ends could.

The tentacles around his legs force them further apart, letting Kravitz fuck him even deeper, reach places unexplored inside his body.

Taako’s really breathing hard, unable to really moan, so he can only choke and gag on the tentacle wriggling inside his mouth. Just a few more hard fucks from Kravitz, and he’s cumming white onto the murky black engulfing him, sent to a white-hot bliss as he forgets everything else in the world but pure, unadulterated pleasure.

But then he realizes that it isn’t ending.

Kravitz hasn’t stopped thrusting, if anything, fucking him even harder into the mattress, chuckling to himself darkly as he digs his nails into the supple flesh of his ass.

Taako nearly screams on the tentacle, tears lighting in his eyes from the sheer over-stimulation. Oh, fuck, it was bad enough when he was rimming him, but this- this was just fucking  _ torture! _

But maybe Taako’s a masochist after all, because although he has perfect control over his spell, he doesn’t move the tentacles away from restricting and constricting him. If anything, he forces them to match Kravitz’ actions, flicking cool wetness against his nipples, curling between his legs beneath Kravitz’ thrusting cock to touch his own limp one, torturing himself until he grows stiff once more.

And just as soon as the horrible torture of pleasure not wanted finally turns once more to something desired, it’s over. He climaxes again, all the stimulation making it almost  _ too _ easy to, a lesser, thinner load shooting onto the tentacles and the bedsheets below.

But Kravitz still isn’t stopping. He isn’t even slowing down. Hasn’t even taken a hit to his stamina, it seems.

_ Oh God. _

_ What had Taako gotten himself into? _

...

Half an hour later, Kravitz finally decides to take some mercy on the semi-conscious elf beneath him.

Taako’s cum at least twenty times by now—although it grew hard to count when they seemed to merge together, no load to signify it eventually—and is covered in tentacles that have come to compress him and torture him with pleasure as much as physically possible. They squeeze around all and any available flesh, from his ass to his chest—his tits having not have had a break for an entire thirty minutes—flicking against his cock which still climaxes weakly, despite not growing hard anymore.

He’s practically like a female at this point, with the amount of orgasms he can have every minute.

But as much fun as this has been, and as oddly satisfying as it is to see his normally so put-together fiancé drooling with his own spit and with makeup running down his cheeks, Kravitz doesn’t want to push Taako to actual unconsciousness or anything too serious.

So, he decides to focus on orgasming, and that’s all it takes to do it.

He allows his own perfect control on his immortal body to slip, letting the pleasure peak as he thrusts hard into the now-ruined, gaping hole filled with his pre-cum, all the way to the very end.

He cums hard into Taako’s ass, thick, impossible jets of seed filling him to the brim and then some, as it all spills out to run down his milky thighs and Kravitz’ hips.

Taako’s eyes go wide as he realizes what’s happening, unable to look back and confirm it, but knowing without seeing that finally, finally, Kravitz has actually cum inside him. Taako probably cums again at the sensations of being filled with semen, but it’s hard to tell, even for him. He could be dead for all he knows, that’s how out of it he is at this point.

And just like that, all the tentacles are gone.

Leaving just the two of them, and a pair of handcuffs quickly undone by mage hand, a blindfold then thrown to the floor by pale hands.

Taako’s legs give out with no more tentacles to support him, falling prone on to the covers with an aching chest and an even  _ more  _ aching ass.

He can feel his back getting covered in cum, as Kravitz’ dislodged cock continues spurting his ungodly amount of sperm onto it, but can hardly even care.

“I’mgoingtosleep,” Taako slurs, barely having the energy to scoot himself up and onto a pillow, where he finally slumps, utterly exhausted like he hasn’t been in literal years.

Kravitz laughs quietly behind him, the bed shifting as the man lies down behind Taako, effectively spooning him.

With one knee between his legs, Kravitz slides his still-hard cock inside of his ass, but, again, too tired to really care.

“Well,” Kravitz says, no longer British, “that was quite fun for me. Thanks for the opportunity, dear. And although I can’t sleep, and you go into a trance-like state instead, I will wait here until you recover.”

“Uh-huh,” Taako merely hums back.

“So, did you learn your lesson about not enticing powerful, immortal beings this time?”

Taako pauses, thinking for a second.

Then he presses back on the cock still inside of him, grinning lightly to himself as he shakes his head “no”.

Kravitz sighs deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I know this was a bit weird and bordered on horror, which is… interesting, to say the least lol, but I hope some people got a kick out of it anyway!


End file.
